In recent years, video, audio or the like contents have come to be handled as digital data due to the technological progress. In order to make video and audio digital data in portable form, a recording medium such as a semiconductor memory, a magnetic disk, a magnetooptic disk or a hard disk is used as a storage medium. Conventionally, the management of data stored in a information recording area of the recording medium such as the semiconductor memory, the magnetic disk or the magnetooptic disk is realized by a file system. In the file system, the information recording area is segmented into sectors which are minimum access units and clusters which are sets of the sectors, and one or more clusters are managed as a file. Also, the title thereof and the name of the artist with regard to the video or audio contents, the time search table, and the correlation between the video/audio contents are called meta data. In the file system, these meta data and video contents are also handled as a file on the file system. In order to specify the format of the contents in the storage medium and the contents of the file of the meta data, an application standard has been specified. In the case of the SD (Secure Digital) memory card, for example, the standardization is under way in SDA (SD Association).
Patent Document 1, etc., for example, is related to the specification of such an application.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2001-249693